


Hold Me Closer Or Let Me Go

by Anonymous



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: ( One Sided ), Aged up characters, Alien Biology, Alternate Universe, Anal, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Consent, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Drug Use, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Heroes to Villians, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Cycle References, NSFW, Starts off as, Student/Teacher, Villians to Heroes, aphrodisiac, college students, consenual sex, gets more intense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sonic makes a bet he can’t quite keep. In an effort to try to turns the tides he ends up in venturing to find out who his new companion is, and why exactly he’s the way he is. Unfortunately things take a turn for the worst, causing a downward spiral for the young hero.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Hold Me Closer Or Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> To establish things about this  
> SA2 never happened, Shadow ends up in Mobius in a different situation ( That I don’t elaborate too much on yet ) and ends up taking a different course at life, this’ll be explained more in depth in later chapters however.  
> Also Shadows black arms stuff is different from canon in some aspects but stays the same in others.
> 
> Most characters are 20+ especially anyone who has the sex is well over 18+ So.
> 
> I’ll try to update weekly as it’s a relatively short story and another chapter is already made. 
> 
> Anonymous because uh.... this one gets a little weird!  
> Comments critiques and kudos are always appreciated and I’d love to improve on anything I can since writing Is a hobby of mine, and I’m still relatively new to writing porn.
> 
> The first chapter is pretty much straight up smut also.

The cobalt life form tapped his shoes on the ground rather impatiently, only letting out a low sigh as he lifted up his hand to check the small device on his wrist that functioned as a clock.

' He's leaving here soon...' he pondered to himself, his hands almost reaching out to the touch the knob of the oak door. He was torn between catching the other as he left for work or, just walking in and talking to him. He shrugged his shoulders, sighing as the late autumn wind brushed against his backside. The whispering of the wind and the last of the fallen leaves echoing in the evening air.

So how had he of all people ended up attending a college course anyway? Well, he'd simply been caught in a bet, his friends, mainly his younger brother, was tired of his idiocy, and his total lack of understanding for anything basic. He supposed being 23 and not exactly knowing the basics of whatever megalomaniac he was fighting was definitely a handicap. Sonic just also wanted to prove his friends wrong after they boldly proclaimed he couldn't pass a freshman class in engineering mathematics.

At the end of the day, his friends were right. It was a shot to his ego for sure, that he the oldest personnel, had a stunning average of 62 in the class... but hey 62 implied he'd gotten more the half the course material right at least didn't it?

Sonic took a breath, he could pass this class, he had paid for this class, and while money wasn't an issue for him, he was worried about dedicating the time to this again in the spring semester. He had two weeks to pull his grade up—a trivial thing he would never have ever imagined being bothered with— and he really didn't think to save the world and studying would mix well together. He'd have to choose one or the other, and he couldn't tell his mortal enemies to piss off for two weeks so he could pass a college course. Besides if he didn't save the planet there wouldn't be a college course to take, which for some brief moments Sonic almost jokingly considered.

He inhaled, biting on the sharp sting of the freezing air as he glared at the metallic knob, as the moonlight bounced off it seemingly inviting him to enter. The blue hero sighed, and he reached his hand down slowly, promptly twisting the knob and revealing the classroom he was too familiar with. Darkness shrouded him, as the only source of visibility came from the desk, front, and center, where the other Mobian sat crouched over some papers. The matted mess of red and obsidian quills strewn about as he was all too focused on the task at hand.

Shadow was a strange one, he had experience working for G.U.N but he and the university kept that strictly confidential( But he knew more than a few people with connections, a specific bat that worked for the agency coming to mind ). It was a shame too being a military agent sounded infinitely more interesting then what he did now. He learned the other mobian had been taught on such an advanced level by one of his deceased relatives, something he'd mentioned in passing to another student once, and his little hedgehog ears just happened to pick up on. Another thing about Shadow was he couldn't have been a day older than Sonic himself, and yet, he was so intellectually superior. He almost wondered if the other was forced into being a professor, he seemed awfully moody, normally speaking in an aggressive and short tone. Then he seemed uncaring or disinterested over most issues students had or brought up. He seemed like kind of an asshole.

The blue hero inhaled, so why did he think he'd actually receive extra help or any form of extra credit? Yet before he could let out the words a low growl left the other.

"Firstly, have you ever considered knocking, secondly, what do you need." Sonic froze a bit, but he held back his fear. He wasn't getting anywhere in this situation if he didn't keep up his confident attitude. So the cobalt hedgehog smirked at the obsidian one from the doorway.

" I wasn't entirely sure if you were in here, and I felt dumb knocking on an empty room" he retorted he was almost prideful of his quick fib,

His professor didn't even look up before quipping,

" Oh? So you stood out there for twenty minutes waiting to knock, sounds like an idiotic thing to do but I don't need to be taught something twice."  
Sonic clenched his hand a little and smiled walking over to the others desk,

" You know funny you should mention being taught twice actually, I'm sure you've noticed I'm pretty close to passing—"

" Study for the damn test, it's really not my problem Sonic " Sonic swallowed a little, the other mobian wouldn't even look at him. Was there anything else he could do?

" Look, that's the problem, I have a lot going on during those weeks and I can't bet on passing a test I haven't studied for. " To this, he received an eye roll and another 'That's not my problem Sonic'. Shadow really didn't like the other mobian, let alone anyone, so Sonic stared at the other. He stared at the matted mess of crimson and obsidian strewn on the desk til a rather cliche idea came to mind.

He'd never tried seducing anyone, but his professor appeared to not be a day older than him and... maybe that's how his age group did things. He'd been to a few parties before, especially while he was in college, he was an adult. He understood how some people liked to have fun. He needed him to like him; and unless Shadow ended up in a life-threatening situation paired with Sonic at the hip overnight he doubted he could form a strong friendship.

Sonic smiled, slamming his hands on the desk, a loud enough noise to alert the other, and he allowed a soft purr to escape his lips. He leaned forward, bending his body over, and heightening his hips, struggling to give the other a view of him. Sonic had no idea if he was attractive if the other male was interested in him or anyone at all for that matter. Shadow could've been attracted to him, anyone or no one at all. His teacher could be severely anti on homosexuals, or transphobic, or very anti-sexual in general. Good thing Sonic never thought much anyway when taking immediate action.

" Why are you here so late anyway, if it's not your problem, I guarantee you and I are the only two on campus right now." For the first time, that night ruby reds shot a glare up at the other hedgehog.

" Why is .." the darker hedgehog hesitated his eyes flickering for a moment, only for his tan muzzle to disappear back down into his paperwork. " Why is someone so old taking a freshman class and failing."  
Sonic sighed a little dramatically smirking at the other.

" You know you dodged the question, maybe I'd answer if you answer first."

"Ah, I understand. You seem to think you're the superior here. it would be in your best interest to leave " His professor commented not glancing at the other,

" Aren't I? I may not have brains like you but I'm sure physically I can Top you, " The hero purred raising his brows a little.

He could spy, a little red forming on the other's muzzle, he growled, despite this letting out a small smile. " Is that a challenge?" The cobalt hero shrugged, fear suddenly overtaking him, as he could feel his heart beginning to pound... he was awfully ambitious tonight, wasn't he? He looked down at the oak desk beneath him, and looked back at the other mobian, reminding himself it was the only thing between the two. He smirked, and reached his hands forward to lift up the others chin, Shadow seemed to asses the other being. As if trying to determine if actual danger was present, this would make sense if he was a former agent, he probably could detect danger from a mile away. Sonic just smirked trying to keep it relatively calm.

" It is a challenge," he teased, the other being reddened more, yet he merely responded with a hesitant,

" Very well," He let out a small chuckle, leaning forward he grabbed the others tie smirking.

" So you always dress well for a mobian, is that a human presentation thing?" He hummed yanking the tie a bit tighter and gesturing to the casual apparel the other wore, the other being quickly raised his hands to his mouth to suppress a shout. The professor's face was flushed, as unsteady breaths left. tan lips. A chill went down to the young adult's spine as he watched, his hands almost dropping the tie he previously clung to.

Sonic blinked, staring at the other dumbfounded in confusion for a moment, the other being seemed to quite enjoy being choked. Shadow turned his head not facing the other.

" Was that too tight? I didn't mean to be so rough I thought I'd just pull you closer," Sonic hummed a bit as the other being merely looked off a bit,

" This is getting quite embarrassing Sonic..." he started but the other hedgehog shook his head, smirking, he reached for the tie yet again.

" You like this?" He asked bouncing the fabric between his fingers, pulling on it softly. Shadow let out a soft whimper.

" You know I did need some extra credit~" He smiles pulling on the others tie yanking him slightly," Perhaps an extra kinky professor could find the time to help me," Shadow stammered a bit releasing a small yell as a response. It was a yell of pain but Shadow glanced up at the other. Sonic... felt strange, to say the least, he felt a shiver run through him as the other being glanced at him with almost pleading eyes

He heard power corrupts somewhere but being the kind-hearted individual self he'd never gone without feeling guilt when hurting someone.

Yet in the circumstance of choking his professor by his tie, he derived a guilty pleasure from. He smirked pulling the other to him, who merely fell on him entirely and leaned forward, clutching his hands on the apparel while pulling the other's lips to meet his, the other stammered a bit, letting out a series of soft pants as the blue hero forced their bodies to connect in a rather rough notion. Sonic chuckled a bit smiling, the other beings' lips had untwined with his, as the professor was seemingly enjoying himself, but the hero still dropped him.

" Wh—what do you want?" Shadow asked the other, his voice stammering a little his face flush from the other. The blue hero let a small laugh, innocent enough in nature merely responding with,

" A passing grade." The darker hedgehog growled, placing himself back in his chair, a scowl on his face at first as he crossed his arms leaning back. He smirked bending his head down and glanced up at the other.

" Perhaps you could give me a physics demonstration, and we can call it extra credit." Shadow purred a bit, sonic shot the other a look clearly illustrating he couldn't have had less of an understanding of what the other was talking about.

" Maybe I should be more upfront with you, I'm asking you to fuck me," He responded rolling his eyes, Sonic froze staring at the professor whose class he'd been attending for the past few months. Regardless of his ego or how cocky he had been minutes ago, he had never had a one night stand before.

He could've backed out, said, ' No this isn't the right thing to do none of the other students have the opportunity to fuck their teacher and pass their class and it's a dirty dirty demoralizing way to cheat ' and went on with his golden-hearted agenda.

On the other hand, he couldn't stop thinking about squeezing the others by the tie. He felt himself flush a bit, as his hyperactive brain began wondering more— Chaos he was very horny. It didn't take much consideration for Sonics next thought to be slamming his hands on his teacher's desk and asking.

" In that case, should we start here?" Shadow snorted crossing his arms before pointing at a small portion of the corner of the room.

" Well Sonic," he started, and he began to notice the blinking red dot on the thin object mounted to the wall.

" As cool as a free sex tape sounds, I don't exactly feel like losing my job, and the next guard who clocks in- the night guard- is mandated to record and monitor the cameras for after school break-ins, and illegal activity. And I don't feel like losing my job because I let some twink fuck me to pass a freshman course." Sonic let a bit of heat seep to his cheeks before turning around to face Shadow again. He understood clearly now.

" Is there audio?" He asked tapping his foot. He was technically a celebrity after all, and... something so indignifying may not be something he'd want getting out as the world's unselfproclaimed hero. Shadow smiled.

" Yes but no one monitors the camera here unless I request it, and they're not taped unless an emergency is called or reported that day, thankfully for us, I like mine unmonitored per special privacy request, it's my own privilege." Shadow rolled his eyes crossing his arms

' For a bottom, he has quite the ego.' Sonic thought to himself observing the other before deciding to ask a pressing question.

" So if not here—-"

" Then where?" The other interjected, he dusted off his suit before standing up from his official seat, he smiled walking to the left of the classroom. " Most colleges are business's you are aware of that I presume,"

He was not.

Sonic nodded anyway. Following the other hedgehog as he opened a door off to the side. Flicking a lift switch that revealed a cliche long dimly lit stairwell

" I teach more advanced math's sciences and even some engineering type courses. As such, I requested I had my own lab to work in for personal reasons, and projects as well as examining ideas for whatever my pesky students decide to work on." The blue hero found himself mentally do a double-take— A lab— underground? Hidden from the public eye.

" You must be really smart then," Sonic responded looking around, he doubted there'd be an escape route underground. Shadow snorted looking back at him,

" I can be many things, I am currently being forced into acting as a pacifist." Sonic's ear twitched hearing that his level of concern over the situation arising.

"Ah," Sonic pronounced pressing his hands together as he followed the other hedgehog as he entered the doorway at the bottom watching nervously as the other hedgehog, flicked only one switch, causing one of the bright beams to flicker. The pulsating white light lighted concrete, vials, computers, documents— it was getting more and more stereotypically bad. He felt his heart sink as he followed the other.

" You seem, tense hero boy, " Shadow smirked a little, pressing the back of his hands against a workbench in the corner. Hero—? He shouldn't be so shocked he'd known who he was, he tended to be well known as a hero and he was often published through the media— but he couldn't help but feel even more worried. 

" I kinda hoped you'd quit being cocky when you shoved your own in me, now it seems you're just playing chicken?" He felt his body physically tense as the other spread his legs apart slightly, leaning back a little more before smirking.

'At least I've finally broken the ice with him..' he thought to himself as he admittedly awkwardly walked over to the other, his eyes averting the awfully lewd position he was displaying of his rear.

'Chaos he was gay.'

Sonic smiled trying to regain some of his composure as hard as it may be, he somehow managed to stride over to the other being. Was he uncomfortable?

Absolutely,

Did he even know the other Mobian at all?

Absolutely not.

He knew that shadow had a moral grey agenda personally, which for some odd reason caused the hedgehog's body to heat up more. He had no idea if Shadow was good or evil— he hadn't even really met him personally at all— and he was for some reason about to bang him, just out of the blue?

" You know as far as presentation is going you're sitting at a D- unless you want to go ahead and start." The darker hedgehog chided shooting him a glare, the man crossed his legs leaning back. It seemed as if he wasn't comfortable displaying his emotions for the other— course he already knew that— but even now he acted like he wasn't turned on in the slightest by the events of earlier.

" Now don't tell me it's your first time,"

The other hedgehog smirked back, in a moment of impulsive decision making he climbed on top of the workbench, leaning over the other hedgehog, positioning his knees to the sides of his waist.

" Well it's just id hate to ruin your nice suit firstly, so let's go ahead and get this tie off," Sonic whistled, pulling a bit tightly the first round, the action receiving a slight but audible gasp from the other. Surprise— not alarm. He reminded himself, Shadow could take him down in a heartbeat, the man was very sturdy even though he didn't look it, but he assured himself that shadow would swiftly kick his ass if he was uncomfortable.

After a bit of untying, and a senseless(Failed) struggle to make himself look sexy while doing so, he held the silken tie in his hands, Sonic smiled twirling it between his fingers, he knew a little about rough sex but he knew more about a trap or two. " You're into some stuff aren't you—Shadow isn't it?" Sonic asked biting on the tie for a moment and reaching down to unbutton his undershirt and jacket, which he steadily dragged off as the other hedgehog contemplated. He looked at the other being,

" I dabble yes." The blue life form stared down at the tie dropping it and twirling it between his fingertips. He felt himself heat up— Oh gods were it embarrassment or something darker?. The tiny fabric could be a gag or a blindfold, or even a pair of restraints... he felt a chill run down his spine as he contemplated, he felt dirty..? But it was still rewarding, all the same, he liked poking fun at people but he'd never considered tying someone up without cause...? Did he like something like this?

The heat scraping in his insides seemed to tell him to continue. It seemed to be screaming " Yes!" over and over again begging for him to take action. the hedgehog gripped onto the tie tightly, he smirked before twirling it in between his fingers, trying his best to swallow the anxiety he felt. He hoped it was working at least decently well.

" I knooooow I said I didn't want to ruin your suit but," his index fingers twiddled against the tie as he spun it around and around in between his fingers, " I have a better idea on where you should wear your tie. Shadow raised a brow at him, clearly interested but all the same, clearly confused by the other.

" You know, I don't have any other clothing here,"

" Mobian's don't ever wear much, you'll live," A grumble escaped the other's mouth, followed by an eye roll.

" I suppose my clothing is in your hands," Sonic smiled leaning over the other. Only accidentally squeezing his legs around the other in the process, and trying to shake off how nice it felt to press his crotch on the other's stomach resisting some animalistic urge to grind on the other. If he had noticed Shadows breath catch at the accident he may have, he lifted the tie over the other's eyes, the crimson fabric staring at him. His fingers worked to pressing it around the other, making sure to layer it up so the coverage became longer over the others. He could hear the others breathing speeding up now, and he felt another twinge in his groin.

'So I do want to fuck my proffesor , lovely.'

Shadow was surely loving it, he tightened the knot in the back, squeezing it against the others head quite snugly. He removed one hand from the other's head but he let the other one trail down to his muzzle, he pressed his fingertips against his cheeks and he could feel the heat underneath a hidden blush.

" See? I do have good ideas," The blue hedgehog teased, smiling, he looked at Shadows undershirt before opting to skip it and looked down at the other's pants, noticing the bulge that had appeared.

The hero smirked wider.

He unbuttoned the other and reached a hand into the pants of the other. He'd never felt someone else's dick before but, it wasn't entirely an alien sensation to his own, it felt fleshy, but most importantly warm in between his gloves he lifted his hand to lightly caress — Sonic grimaced removing his hands from the others crotch his gloves, that would've been important. A low whine echoed throughout the laboratory and Sonic looked up surprised to the startling noise.

It was shadow, he only smirked. He slipped one of his gloves off, sighing a bit, he'd already gotten a few prejuices on it might as well just run home without them, but he didn't want to screw the other while having any form of clothes on, he flicked the other off, and in a swift motion he kicked his shoes and socks off which landed on the ground with a thud.

"Sonic what are you doing..!" The other trying desperately to sound angry as he squirmed on the table, but the whining visible in his voice.

" Relax I'm getting ready, " Sonic assured moving quietly as he leaned over the other again, his hand working into the other's pants. He placed his hand around it, it felt warm in between the other, he could feel it pulsing— pulsing? Sonics brain was getting ridiculously stupid from the start of arousal but not that stupid. There was no way the other hedgehog was already so horny, and the pulsing was different from what a normal penis did. He frowned, feeling up the appendage in curiosity. A slow movement was coming from it.

‘Does this guy do experiments on his dick?’

Shadow groaned again as the hand was removed from his nether regions, Sonic stared at the other, he glances down at the other unbuttoned trousers. Harmlessly he buttoned and rezipped the dress pants. A growl was obviously received from this action, but he could see the other being moving uncomfortably in his position. It was kinda hot, how he shifted around his legs very slightly but oh so clearly twitching in need.

" I know you're happy to see me but is everything alright down there?" Shadow smirked tilting his head back, his breaths still heavy as he felt discomfort from his arousal.

" You never asked about my genitals so I figured why would I tell you? I told you this is a biology presentation-" Sonic smiled poking the other's crotch. A heavy breath escaping the other as he growled struggling to regain himself. He was tired of the condescending attitude already. " A—agh Sonic please." His voice coming out whiny as he spoke, sonic felt himself heat up again.

It was soooo hot. He liked a whiny bitch.

" As I was saying." He continued, " it's mostly normal you know a cock two balls," shadow swallowed, it seemed like this was information he didn't like sharing, he wondered why If it was so personal he was letting him fuck him.

Then again fucking was personal.

" I am mostly Mobian, like you or anyone else." another labored breath. " aside from physical endurance, strength and other things we won't get into, the differences are minuscule. My sexual organs are the root..." Shadow smirked. " My other race looks quite different, they're all dead now but we won't get into that," he wondered if Shadow was behind that too, the way he smirked. Maybe they were a bad race? "Intercourse was quite different, it was a common practice among them, because of the merging I have specific times of the year I am in need to breed. My arousal is sudden and I can often contain it, but once it's there I can't resist it, like a twisted form of brainwashing, but I suppose your race and humans feel something similar. It moves sporadically, the one visible to you resembles yours-"

" The one—Wait! You have two!"

' One for each hand' sonic resisted the lewd joke and continued as to listen as his teacher growled,

" I do but I can only bring the other out if I retract this one, and intentionally pull out the other, I mostly store the first inside me, similar to other creatures as I'm sure you're aware. It's more like a tendril then something you've seen and it's even more hypersensitive then this one. It pulsates, Similar to vibration to make breeding easier, and the Semen is slicker and discolored, it's purposed as a more functional lubricant. To make breeding easier I am not held to the sexual sensations of mortals. I can produce several loads." He almost could see the others wink through his blindfold he felt himself twitch. "Given being a niche hybrid it wouldn't work anyway, but my desires seem to be present still a ceaseless desire, I've never had partners turn it down. It's so minuscule they don't even notice you're actually pretty observant."

So he was having sex with a practical stranger and a partial alien..?

" It's a little hot honestly you should tell everyone this," Shadow huffed growling at the other but the blush was clear on his cheeks. He couldn't help but wonder what his second penis looked like? He was curious. Did he seriously find that even hotter? His body temperature was rising.

'Yeah alien sex is cool I've done weirder situations '

Sonic smiled having his questions answered he quickly released the others button and pulled his pants down further, gripping the other underwear down with it he smirked. A strong smell hit him, one that was alien to him, but sweetly scented, all the same, a purr spontaneously escaping his lips as he inhaled. It was something that made his head relax, and his body temperature rise, he purred a bit touching his finger down the others shaft, aside from the slight movement his cock was something he was familiar with, he hummed a bit trailing his finger down the other, up and down he moved it, a few whines escaping the other. The hedgehog smiled lifting his hand around the other squeezing before starting to pump it. His hand gripping the slimy substance, it felt pleasantly warm against his fingers, he figured he really was different without a second thought. He pushed it his hand up and down pumping the other gingerly, a loud cry escaping the other. Sonic smirked wider stopping as the blindfolded beings cock twitched and more of what he could only assume to be precum squeezed out of the other hedgehog's cock. The substance fell against his fingers smoothly, like hot gelatin rolling down his hands. He stopped what he was doing.

His professor, the stern man he had once known, panted, his mouth wide open as he gasped for air.

" Sonic please I need you to fuck me! You're being a little twit leaving me in denial!" He smirked a bit touching the tip of the other, tapping it lightly with his finger; laughing. The other tensed from the unexpected sensation. He could only imagine what he felt without his vision, and his strong arousal being amplified. He merely sat there, observing how the other squirmed a Joyful delight filling up his insides.

He shouted when strong arms lurched forward scrambling for the other he yelled a bit as his arm was messily grabbed and pulled towards the dark hedgehog.

The blindfolded being did have his general location after all, near his crotch. Perhaps makeshift handcuffs were a better idea, the other was about to bruise his arm as he squeezes him

" This isn't a joke, please I need to be bred I need you to fuck me! To breed me! Please!" Sonic's eyes widened in alarm the other's grip was messy and tight and he found himself heating up more to the desperation in his voice. His pleasure was becoming immeasurable, he felt his body tense up he was begging him to pound into him wasn't he?

It was more than alluring how Shadows hormones were making him say things so out of the usual for him, it's not uncommon that sex changes people, but my oh my it was bringing a devilish smile to his lips and he couldn't help but feel more worried about his own brain.

Sonic chuckled at the other, and he felt one hand release him,

" Let me go, and maybe I'll suck you off, " the other hedgehog released him, and Sonic, if he was at least a little more observant, would've noticed the smiles appearing on the other's lips.

He hesitates before speaking, a thought coming to mind as he turned his body around, this would be the perfect situation to 69 in but sonic merely, stretched out his legs and pressed his crotch onto the other's chest as he rest his head over the other's groin, he could tell he was going to destroy the others clothes with his own cock leaking its juices, but that was a problem he'd worry about later.

" I want you to beg for it? You want it so bad you beg me, you say all sorts of naughty things and I'll keep going" Sonic shut his eyes blushing a bit to the demand, he sounded ridiculous—he sounded like a villain— but he couldn't help but feel a wave of excitement as he asked. He felt powerful, he felt good.

" I already asked you once please fuck me," Shadow whined, his claws digging into the table. Scratching at the metal surface with little progress. That was the cue for the blue hero, and he smiled,

" You're clean right? I don't see anything but I don't know if Space STD's

" They don't for my race, trust me when I say it'll never not be clean- your already making me beg go ahead and do it!" Whine, after whine, for the one with a functioning job as a member of society, he sure was a needy one. Sonic without hesitation this time opened his mouth and leaned down over the others Cock. He knew semen tasted salty, he knew mobian cum like his own didn't taste a lick like this. The others juices had a sweet taste to it, he lapped his tongue over the tip of the other, the flavor hitting him strongly. He felt a shudder run through him."

" Continue," Shadow growled, breathing in rather sharply. The hedgehog did continue, he sucked into the other, lapping his tongue over the other's genitalia, the sweet taste hitting his tongue again, the sensation drawling out a muffled moan from the hero as he sucked on the others juices. Why did giving a blowjob make him feel so good? He wondered, to himself as he pressed his mouth further against the other thrusting it into himself on his own. The soft vibration relaxing his lips, him continuing in moving to lick, bobbing his head into repeated actions, going in and out, the other tensing up and releasing a string of shouts every time he brought his lips in and out.

"W-Wait Sonic-" He lapped his tongue over the other shoving his clock back in his mouth rather greedily, making sure he was getting a good lick, and feeling how shadows body flailed as he let out an ear-piercing shriek. He felt the other cock twitch, his eyes widening as before the pleasant taste began to shoot into his mouth. He felt his breathing quicken, and he swallowed the liquid, the sensation was overwhelming it made his entire body heat up more.

' I can't spit it out he's already cum in my mouth,  
It was easier, the taste wasn't terrible, so in one swift motion, he deep throated the other and swallowed in one go. It went down easily slipping inside him and leaving a warm sensation in his body, he felt his dick throbbing against the other hedgehog's chest. His chest was moving rapidly he could feel his body heading in and out underneath his crotch.

" Sonic..." Shadow breathed his blindfold hiding his face, he was clearly worried but he began to laugh. " I forgot to mention something,"  
Sonics, ears perked up,

" My semen also acts as a stimulant for arousal," Shadow breathed, " An aphrodisiac, that has a strong arousing smell—" sonic froze,

" But it is stronger if it enters the body through an office directly—" Shadow continued, his breathing picking back up to normal again.

'uh oh'

" Typically I've had people only take a little lick or be infected by the smell, I've never had someone put their mouth over it. I'm aware of the action but perhaps you shouldn't have swallowed." Sonic relaxed a bit smirking, he felt rather nice, and he was sure shadow wasn't going to abuse him in a state where he wasn't thinking clearly. " So in short, you're about to become really horny it might even rival how I felt once you started to get me off, but you should still be bound to your own physical limitations. It pretty much just reduces brain energy in favor of pleasuring yourself like any other aphrodisiac,"

" How long does it take to you know...take effect," Sonic asked glancing at the other worriedly, but shadow was smiling- Had he intended for this to happen?

" I'd say you have a minute left if you're lucky, you'll know when it happens, so go ahead and teach me the lesson you've learned."

He was right, his arousal grew exponentially, he cried out gripping the slender obsidian thighs and pressing his waist against the other's stomach. His thoughts were turning nearly primal.

" Chaos help me with this."

He humped against the other's chest trying to stimulate himself, his body felt like the heat was overflowing, a series of pants were all that escaped him as he tried to further it.

"Is this how shadow felt..? I almost feel bad for fucking him,"

He thought snidely he just felt so good? He wanted more, he wanted to greedily soak up all the pleasure from the other.

He ground his hips against the other the sensation only making his insides lurch more. He wanted a release from this.

He wanted to fuck shadow, spread his legs apart and jam himself into his wonderfully beautiful teacher. Oh, chaos only knew his urge to bite into the other's neck as he thrust himself in and out, rake his claws against, he wanted him to scream his name into the empty space from the immense pleasure he felt. His ears wanted to hear more of how Shadow wanted these things, he wanted him to beg for it all over again. He almost didn't have the control, to not ram his cock into the others.  
He had no time to question what shadow wanted anymore, he wanted him to feel good too but he wanted quite the reactions from him. He wanted to tie shadow up to the table and screw him hard, that would be hot, he was sure the other would like the tightness the sensation of the ropes squeezing into him? He liked the blindfold,

Sonic smirked he stopped grinding on the other before finally sliding the other hedgehog's jacket.

" Soniccc please it's humiliating undressing me you should've done this first, " the other being groaned and sonic nearly laughed,

" you're soooooo sexy half undressed and half of an exposed horny little alien hedgehog hybrid it's piitifuuuul," Sonic drawled, he leaned over the other exchanging a rather wet and messy kiss, his breath probably reeking of the others pleasantly scented cum. He felt rather pleasured from the sensation, and he felt the other's lips pressing against him back in the messy gesture.

In a more sober mind, he would've considered Kissing wasn't a necessity to fucking his teacher and getting him off, but hey, he clearly wasn't thinking straight, he felt his groin almost painfully throbbing from the unfulfilled desires, he ripped away from the others, he gripped his jacket sliding it all the way off.

" Stretch out your arms," Sonic heaved smirking a bit, the college professor hesitated before reaching out his arms forward, a silent but sure nod of defeat. For a stubborn prideful jerk, he really did get off on this kinda thing. It was hard and wasn't as effective, but he tried his best to tie the sleeves tightly around the other, it wasn't rope or anything stronger, although the other would've been getting attractive squirming in that fashion, it should keep him still against his better judgment. The blue hero laughed lowering his head near the others one last time, playfully pressing his hands against the other's chest. Breathing only before whispering into his ear, " You're getting bothered again over your suit you realize right? Relax and let me handle things okay?" He purred, he could hear the others breathing tense up, a simple glance down would tell him that he was, in fact, getting off to being tied down, which is a better mindset would've relieved sonics ever-present worrying of the other people.

" Do you happen to have lube around conveniently?"

The other growled a little shamefully.

Yet it was super nice for him to be on a superiority trip.

" There should be a tiny packet in my left pants pocket,"

' So he'd planned to get fucked someone tonight? Sonic was one lucky guy,'

It was convenient, he wasn't sure if could raw the other that would be unpleasant for both.  
He rubbed it on himself, saved the spare and despite his ever-present desire to just go ahead and start, he curled to fingers and jammed them in.

A low drawled out moan escaped the other from the visitor. The entry and area seeming way more sensitive than his own personality. Probably an alien thing. He met his professor with another kiss as he continued to stretch the other, which the sweet smell in the air, along with the repeated stifled shouts alerted the blue Hero, this was more of a pleasurable experience for his hybrid DNA than the average mobian.

It was hard, with the aphrodisiac hitting him, all he wanted to do was ram it into him, his shouts turned more and more wanting as he continued.

He wanted to take the bull by the horns.

He gripped the blindfolded male's thighs suddenly, a shout leaving the other as he pressed himself open and his dick against the entrance. It was a new sensation into him but his cock still throbbed anxiously, liquid dripping from the lubricant and his tip, he took his first thrust in.

A cry escaped the other, and sonic gripped onto the other lower stomach instead. Each thrust sent a wonderful sensation through him, the additions of hearing the others cry every time only building up more and more. He felt so good hammering into the other hedgehog.

" Deeper already sonic! Don't be an idiot. " Sonic smirked stopping inside the other leaving his dick to rest inside the others hole. Another bold sex drunken idea leaving him.

" Why don't you respect me a wil but huh? Would you mind addressing me as Sir when you demand something." Shadow lifted his head back, exhausted breaths leaving him and he groaned.

" Deeper sir." He felt like a jolt of electricity just hit his crotch. Sonic smirked feeling way too good over what happened and he pushed it in very deep  
Slender legs pressed themselves against sonics neck, and they tried to swallow the others cock whole in their grasp. Sonic shouted from the pressure against his crotch.

" Right there, Sir!" The other hedgehog screamed panting against his table, sonic was close to finishing himself but from the sweetened scent and the liquid spewing from the other, he could tell he was way closer. He managed to wiggle back against the others hold forcing his legs down against the bench he smirked a little and slammed back in, another moan escaping the other. The first bits of moaning were left with a plea of him to ' continue sir' but the other hedgehog's words became a slurred mess after a string of requests for him to fuck him as he tried to find what his pleasure fogged mind wanted him to say.

" S-Sonic!" The other shouted trying to free his hands from their hold and grip onto anything, he let out a second load. Splattering it onto his stomach and he watched as his cock became flaccid, and he basked in tired breaths in his afterglow. Sonic didn't stop thrusting into the other, he gripped his legs tighter squeezing as he pushed into him, he felt his body get hotter with each one.

A loud cry left his lips and he gripped the other tighter, sinking his claws in as he began to release. He panted leaning over the other's stomach as he panted, he smirked lifting up the others blindfold, and pecking him with a tired kiss; which the other hedgehog gleefully returned. The higher Mobian smiled and laughed hopping down he placed his tongue over the others. Stomach. He let in a sharp inhale.

" Sonic don't do that..!" He smirked a bit tapping his stomach, he stood up tiredly before wobbling a bit, pondering how his body felt so sore.

It was his first time to be fair

" It tastes nice you should lick it sometime. " Sonic teased climbing onto the table with the last of his energy he yawned laying down next to the other Male.

" This was fun Shadow..." He muttered smiling over at the other, Shadow seemed hesitant but moved closer to the other.

"I don't do it for fun I do it because I have to, you've been an idiot this whole year you know,” The blue hero drowsily gripped the other cuddling up to him.  
If he wasn't high off of what just happened he would've never done such an action. Oh but here he was gripping the world's scariest and meanest person.

"What have I done that's so stupid?"

"You forgot to untie me," he growled, sonic smirked reaching forward."

"Oh, I didn't forget." he laughed undoing the knot in the back and relaxing on top of the other's stomach. He blinked a sudden wave of drowsiness overtaking him, he was oblivious to the gloved hand gently and gingerly petting the back of his head,

When the blue hero next blinked into consciousness, the lab was entirely dark, yet exhaustion overcame again and he couldn't help but dumbly snuggle back into the warm ball of fuzz holding him close. A soft buzzing ensued from his wrist, and tired eyes glanced at the caller ID, he saw his adoptive brother, the golden fox kit's- name pop up and he hesitantly declined.

He grimaced seeing 8 miscalls and the time stamp on the small device. He was sure he was just worried. He couldn't answer his phone now, the kid would kill him and he'd wake shadow up with how angry he must've been. Besides his body was tired from his first night of fucking the other hedgehog, and he had never expected to be gone this long anyway.

And he didn't exactly want to fail his class still...

He sighed curling up against the other and clicking his watch onto silent, as another call rang out. Blissfully unaware of the other mobian watching him curiously with one eye opened.


End file.
